Problem: The following line passes through point $(2, -8)$ : $y = -\dfrac{11}{12} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Solution: Substituting $(2, -8)$ into the equation gives: $-8 = -\dfrac{11}{12} \cdot 2 + b$ $-8 = -\dfrac{11}{6} + b$ $b = -8 + \dfrac{11}{6}$ $b = -\dfrac{37}{6}$ Plugging in $-\dfrac{37}{6}$ for $b$, we get $y = -\dfrac{11}{12} x - \dfrac{37}{6}$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(2, -8)$